Portrait photography is often performed within a photography station. During a photography session, a subject is arranged within the field of view of a camera and positioned forward of a background. At the appropriate time, the photographer presses a capture button associated with the camera. Flash lighting is synchronized with the camera to illuminate the subject while the camera captures the photograph of the subject.
Through the typical photography process, little is known about the physical characteristics of the subject. If it is desired to obtain additional information about the subject's physical characteristics, subsequent complex processing must be performed on the digital image, or manual review of the photographs must be performed. For example, face finding software is available to locate the position of the subject's face. Such techniques are not always reliable, and suffer from numerous limitations. Manual review of digital images is time consuming and prone to error. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to obtain additional information about the subject's physical characteristics in the photograph at the time that the photograph is captured.